Three Days
by Vengeance and Syn
Summary: A young woman only has three days to decide if she wants to join her Vampiric lover in living forever, leaving her friends and family, or living a mortal life and losing the man she loves.


Summary: A young woman only has three days to decide if she wants to join her Vampiric lover in living forever, leaving her friends and family, or living a mortal life and losing the man she loves.

* * *

Three Days  
Chapter One 

A young woman sat at her kitchen table, leaning over a coffee cup, not drinking it, just tracing the outline of the rim as she got lost in thought. Not only that, she was expecting someone. A man. Someone she really cared about. The only thing was, he asked her to choose between him and her friends and family. It sounds bad now, but after what all of them (her friends, family, and her lover) had done to her over the past three days, she was ready to decided.

_Three days._

It was all the time she was given. She was scared. She didn't know if she'd have an answer by then. He had just walked into her life, and suddenly he was asking her if she would accept the dark gift of the Vampires.

And before you ask, yes, a Vampire actually loves a mortal as something more than a food source. He loved her from the minute he saw her, just as she fell in love with him the first time she saw him.

Her name was Kylie Johnson. She was a young woman of 18 with the average height of 5'6". She had shoulder-blade length dark brown hair that everyone seemed to find beautiful. She had cat-like hazel brown eyes that one could imagine penetrating your very soul when she looked at you. She had pale white skin and everyone seemed to like the idea of her getting a tan. She was beautiful, or so she was told, she never really thought she was all that great looking. Her Vampiric lover needed to help her get over that.

Kylie stared into the coffee, not really seeing anything except her thoughts. She was thinking back to the events that lead to this moment. The events that led to her decision. Her decision of either staying with her family and friends, or becoming a Vampire so she can be with her lover forever.

* * *

A man stood outside Kylie's window, watching her with soft, loving eyes. Soft, loving eyes wasn't a normal thing for him, or it wasn't until he met Kylie. Usually, he was cold and tried to stay away from everyone, cause he was hurt so much in his past, even by his family and so-called friends. He always avoided people, that is, until he met her. 

It was love at first sight, though he didn't want to admit it to himself at the time. He'd fell in love with her beauty first, then he met her, and fell in love with everything else.

He knew it was more than likely wrong to ask her to choose between immortality and him, or her family and friends. But he wanted to have her by his side forever. He didn't want her to grow old and die. It would leave him heartbroken and alone once more. He wanted to have her and her love with him for the rest of eternity.

His name was Jason. He was just about 110 years old and was 5'10" in height. He had spiky dark brown hair that was always mistaken for black. His eyes were blue, but changed shades according to his emotions at the time. Like now, they were light blue as he was gazing lovingly at his soon-to-be mate, hopefully anyway. This would be a strange thing to see for the other people that knew him. He was usually cold, maniacal, and sometimes cruel, if need be. No one seemed to know he had another side, especially a soft spot for a mortal.

Jason was helping Blade to capture one of the Vampire drug lords. Sounds weird, but it wouldn't be so weird if you come across one. They lure you in by selling you the drugs, but if you can't pay them money you pay them by giving them blood or victims, instead of money.

Jason was in a lot of danger if he got caught. Vampire drug lords are more dangerous than the mortal ones cause they torture their vampire flunkies using things that humans would die over within minutes.

Jason sighed. Maybe he shouldn't go through with this. Maybe he should tell her not to decide cause he couldn't do this to her. He was putting her in a dangerous position and he knew it, hell, even she knew it. If the drug lord's flunkies got ahold of her, he would die. He couldn't let that happen, but he didn't want to part with her either. He was torn between his passion and his fear.

He began to think about the past, and all that happened to lead to this. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. He decided thinking was too much and just studied his love, waiting for the moment when he got the guts to go in and ask for her decision.


End file.
